


Пять граммов

by ashka334



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashka334/pseuds/ashka334
Summary: Пять граммов - именно столько весит ответственность Гэбриэла Рейеса





	Пять граммов

Гейб сидит на краю кровати и смотрит на свою руку, как будто впервые видит. То есть в _таком_ виде, конечно, впервые, но _Dios mío_ , ему же не робкие семнадцать, честное слово. Впрочем, он и тогда особой чувствительностью не отличался.  
Кольцо отблескивает в утреннем полумраке как-то _слишком_ уж непривычно, Рейес крутит ладонью, пытается понять, повлияет ли это на вес и, как следствие, на его владение оружием. Вроде бы не должно, но само по себе ощущение очень… странное.  
— Гейб, ну смешно. Это же не якорная цепь.  
Джек выходит из ванной раскрасневшийся, свежий и чересчур сияющий самодовольством. Капли стекают по светлым волосам, падают на плечи, и он смахивает их влажным полотенцем. Рейес замечает золотой отблеск на его пальце и делает для себя мысленную пометочку: «Не снимать в душе».  
— Я опасаюсь снижения своей эффективности, — он почти не врет. То есть, _ну мало ли_ , сведет у него руку от лишних пяти граммов. Вдруг такой фантастический случай приключится! Вот смеху-то будет…  
Моррисон вздыхает и садится рядом. От него несёт мятным мылом и средством после бритья. И взгляд у него дурацкий, каким он смотрит на новичков. Такой _всепонимающий_.  
Гейб чувствует, как сейчас начнет дергаться левый глаз.  
— Слушай, не хочешь — не носи. Это же ерунда, устаревшая традиция, — Джек пожимает плечами и _улыбается_. Ему действительно важно, чтобы его Гэбриэл ощущал комфорт в такой непростой ситуации, очевидно же, но вот _осознать_ … Это оказывается куда сложнее.  
— Дело не в этом, — опять полуложь. Наверное, не совсем правильно начинать совместную жизнь с вранья, но Гейб по-другому пока не умеет. — Я отродясь цацек не носил, кроме армейского жетона.  
Джек хмыкает, толкает его мокрым плечом:  
— Ничего, привыкнешь, — и снова улыбается, но теперь просто весело, без всякого подтекста, Гейб научился такое различать.  
Ему до сих пор непонятно, что же особенного нашел в нем «надежда всего человечества», но под его напором Рейес как-то проникся мыслью, что его самого можно любить просто так, а не за красивые глаза или героические поступки.  
— Вали в душ, — немилосердный тычок под ребра возвращает Гэбриэла из пучины философских размышлений о трудностях человеческих отношений. — Я не стану откладывать утреннее построение. Даже если на него опоздает мой муж.


End file.
